Breaking News
by Imyoshi
Summary: When your secret is exposed on the news what will you do?
1. Hard-Hitting Journalism

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

It ended as another usual Friday at Middleton, nothing to out of the ordinary. Kim and Ron already have returned from their joyous activities that happen on their Ron-night. Movies, dinner, or a trip to the mall the possibilities were endless for the duo. Hanging out was what best friends did and they were the prime example. Nothing complicated yet not to simple, just great.

Tired from their long day both made their respected ways home, saying goodnight to each other. Exhausted the two teens slowly pulled themselves up from their staircases to their bedrooms. Normally after Ron-night it was tradition to watch the news to see the latest gossip, or whatever was currently attracting the viewers. The parents of the household enjoyed it, still paying no mind Kim and Ron already had their heads softly plowed on to the soft pillows. Sleep was just around the corner, that was until the shouting from their parents startled them.

Their names being called to come down, slightly agitating the weary heroes. Pushing themselves out of bed with a sigh leaving their mouths, they made their way downstairs. Why had they called them down was the only question lingering in their minds. Coming up with no conclusions Kim and Ron found themselves seated on the couch in their homes with their parents still very sleepy. The expressions on their faces were unreadable making the teens a little worried, only a bit.

"What did you call me down here for?" His voice was faint, but noticeable. Ron stared at his parents demanding a reason, any reason. "...'Yawn' I'm very tired so can please make this quick mom and dad?"

"Sorry son to keep you from your sleep, but the news is doing a special on you guys. They say it will change everything we know about you two." Dean looked at his son, who still wasn't completely following. "Look son it seems important and you should be here and see what they have to say. And besides it starts when the commercials are finished." His father simply replied with his wife Jean nodding.

Finding a comfortable place on the couch Ron nodded before getting ready to see this so-called 'Special'.

As Ron had been called down by his parents, Kim's family did the same giving her the same speech, just in their family way. Somehow James found a way to include anything their family 'Anything is possible for a Possible' motto. Kim sat there on the couch with her blanket wrapped around her, hiding her whole body only showing her head. As soon as this special was over she was going to pay mister Sandman a visit.

Their eyes were glued to the TV waiting for those damn commercials to end. The special for all they knew could probably be a montage of times they saved the world. Or hell just be some made up gossip that people love to eat up and spread like wild-fire. Whatever it was kept them from their bed, that they so desperately wanted hug.

"Hey look honey it starting!" With the commercials ending the news channel was back. Everyone in their homes were silent waiting and watching.

The news channel did its little intro before a familiar reporter appeared before the screen. Famously known for having gossip on 'Team Possible' it was none other than Summer Gales. Looking very confident the anchorwoman appeared to almost be glowing with excitement. Her grin was not overlooked, and her lack of papers didn't worry her. Whatever she had was good, dare I say it juicy. Having never seen her like this before both the teens felt a slight discomfort in their stomachs, but shrugged it off thinking nothing more.

"Hi and were back! Today's story is a very unique one. It was brought into by one of our cameraman who traveled three days from who knows where to get it us." A little screen appeared floating right beside her with the 'Team Possible' logo followed with a question mark. "Now what I'm about to show you may be a an amateur video, but the footage is anything but. The voices and people are indeed Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable..."

_"Blah blah blah, just get to the video already!" _The wait wasn't making the red-head heated no it was her exhaustion. She just wanted to get to bed and lay her head down.

"After without further ado the video you all have waited for..." The little screen suddenly envelop the entire news channel still baring the 'Team Possible' logo. Slowly but surely it began to dissolve away revealing a camera's point of view as someone held it walking tirelessly through what seemed to be a jungle. Rain poured down hard on the lens making it hard to see. It was no surprise for viewers at all, after all many news reporters follow Kim and Ron when they go on their missions. They didn't actually venture with them into the villains lair but they waited for them to get an interview. Still for him to be in the jungle suggested that he got lost searching for the teen duo. The video first few minutes was almost like a replay as the cameraman tried to find a way out of the jungle. You could hear his breathing as it was very deep and shallow.

People were about to change the channel until it looked like some progress was made. Pushing his way past some plants it appeared that the cameraman found his way behind a tree right across Kim and Ron. The camera's lens focused on the prime targets Kim and Ron who were being drenched in water. Their hair was dripping down their bodies, as their clothes sagged on to the curves and angels of their body. Kim looked like she was busy on her kimmunicator while Ron was promptly standing waiting for to finish. Putting the device aside Kim looked a little angry not being able to reach her friend.

The scenario seemed familiar to Kim and Ron who watched the screen intently, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it, at least not yet.

"So what's the sitch KP?" Ron had to shrug some of his hair away from his eyes. It seemed like a futile attempt in the rain.

"Bad news Ron I can't get through to Wade. His signal isn't picking up at all." Sighing a little Kim lifted her hands slightly to touch the rain. "It must be the rain? I guess it's messing with the signal."

"So what now? We head over to the town a mile back and stay at a hotel?" He suggested shrugging his shoulder in their new destination.

"It looks like it."

Their options were few if not all. Tired already the cameraman began to extend his hand out from behind the tree. It seemed the teen heroes hadn't notice his presence yet. He needed their help if he was going to get out from the this hell called a jungle. Just as his mouth was going to form a word something unexpected entered the air.

Ron suddenly wrapped his arms around Kim...

Back at home the duo eye's suddenly went wide with realization. They remembered this day all to well now. Of all things they've could have showed it was this of all things. Something they had kept a secret for what seemed to be a while now.

_"Ohh no there..."_ Kim suddenly found herself lowering her head in to her blanket. Curling her feet into the blanket as well, now the teen hero was engulfed by her sheet.

_"...is no way!" _Ron position on the couch became very uncomfortable very fast. He pulled his collar feeling like it was getting hotter.

"Good that gives us some alone time." His tone wasn't its average Ronness level, it was way more seductive, almost like it was welcomed.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron pressing her body against his. Hey eyes looking at him with intense want, as rain continued to down pour. "Alone time I like the sound of that." If Ron's tone was off now Kim's was too. Hers could easily be recognized as sultry, if not alluring.

The cameraman's arm suddenly stopped, If the viewer's attention was not grabbed it was suddenly now jerked. Everyone watching looked at their screens more intensely especially the heroes parents. Now instead of calling for help he stayed hidden behind the tree trying to focus the camera on the two unaware heroes.

The blonde ran his hands across Kim's back, feeling her. "Hmm...KP it looks like our clothes are soaking wet." Nodding his head towards the direction of the nearest town. "The towns back there, we should go get a room for the night." The smile on his face could barely be made out through the lens, but could still be felt.

The red-head's hands found a very comfortable spot under Ron's shirt. "And do what?" It may have been a question, but if anything it was inviting. The features on the female could be seen as very seductive.

Ron's head touched Kim's lightly. "Well first we need to get out of these clothes." He clutched the folds of her shirt running his fingers through the fabric.

Kim began to pull Ron's shirt curling it up. His stomach slowly becoming visible to the viewer. "How will we stay warm?" She found herself touching his abdominal not regretting it in the slightest.

"Well we could do something fun to stay warm." Sheer confidence was beaming off the blonde, something no one has ever seen before. It was if he had already done this before and with her.

Bringing her mouth up to his, but not touching. "I'm listening." It sounded begging in a way.

His hands slid underneath Kim's shirt to travel to the confides of her back, gently rubbing it getting a whimper out of the red-head. Then before he knew they traveled underneath her...

_"Oh please no!"_ His face got paler and it only continued as video continued to sitting on the couch Ron began to turn his attention to his front door. His parent's eyes still fixated to the TV.

...cargo pants.

With the rain letting up the camera could plainly see the blonde's hands resting inside her clothing on Kim's rear. They seemed relaxed there almost like they were freely welcomed. And before anyone knew it a soft cry of pleasure left Kim's mouth sounding almost like a moan.

Smirking a little. "Well KP, It looks like you could use another..."

_"No no no no no!" _Kim's whole body was underneath her blanket with only her eyes visible. Sweat dripped down her neck as the intense heat from the blanket roasted her. Her parents were just like Ron's glued to the TV.

...spanking."

Gasp could be heard from both their parents and who ever else was watching the news. Kim and Ron wanted to disappear, where it truly didn't matter as long as no one could find them.

He gave her another squeeze, making Kim press herself even closer to Ron's body. "You've been a very naughty girl KP. And naughty girls have to be punished"

Her hands lightly traveled to Ron's belt grabbing it with the motive to rip it off. "Your right Ron I've been a _very_ naughty girl. What are you going to do to me." Kim replied as sultry as possible. Her eyes seemed to be filled with lustful thoughts.

Ron's hands still remained on her rear. "First I'm going to spank you until, every time you sit it will hurt and remind you of me."

Kim began to pull tighter on to his belt. "Yes"

"Then I'll tease your body letting my hands travel and fondled every part of you until you beg for me to take you."

"Yes" Sounding a little demanding her breathing was becoming heavy, as her she closed her eyes and threw her head back. The rain only helped show the mist formed when someone breathes heavy in a cold climate.

The blonde picked Kim up bridal style, while Kim's arms found their way around his neck. The rain made their hair glisten with a mystic shine. Looking at her with loving yet lusting intent. He brought Kim's head closer to his own. "And finally..."

_"No!" _Even in separate houses the duo still thought loudly in unison.

"...I'm going to make love to you all night." Was his tone lustful no, demanding no, confident no, it was loving. He meant it sincerely.

Kissing him clearly with great passion Kim's arms traveled through the blonde's strands of wet hair. Her own hair draped to her side, but she didn't care she was to busy with his lips. Separating apart, but not from a lack of air, she stared at him with a loving gaze. Their breathing was heavy and in synch. "I want you." Those 3 simple 1 syllable words were almost as powerful as 'I love you'.

And the next thing to happen was Ron walking off while carrying Kim. The rain by then had lighten up a bit, still washing all over their clothes causing the fabric to cling to their bodies. Their outfits portraying a darker shade of color than their earlier shade. Kim didn't care she was to busy assaulting the blonde's neck with her candy-flavored lips...

The screen video of Kim and Ron vanished revealing Summer Gales who looked like she was unbelievably joyous. Why wouldn't she be? This news story is like finding the diamond in the cool pile. It was worth more than gold or any other valuables it was simply...priceless.

"There you have it our special on the so-called 'Team Possible'. Now on to our next topic!" The 'Team Possible' logo was replaced with 'Best Friends' that was also followed by a question mark. "Now to our next discussion about these two so-called 'Best Friends'..." She air quoted 'Best Friends' with a smirk on her face. "Are they really nothing more than best friends?" Summer's eyes gave a devious gaze. "Or do they have a dirty little...secret I for sure believe they do." An image of Ron popped up beside Summer. "Our first topic Ron Stoppable teen hero sidekick? It seems to me that this blonde has been tapping more than just villains self destruct buttons if you know what I mean. Who many believed to be nothing more than a comic relief, seems to have a more active role in our teen heroine's life." It was Kim's turn for an image of her to pop up next to Gale. "And finally teen hero Kim Possible a role model for women? This teen seems to have a secret life from the rest of the world. She lives up to a life of being an a perfect angle..."Sighing a little. "...at least outside she does who knows what her and partner have done in a lone room." The smile on Summer Gale was all to powerful. "These two always said they did everything together, and I guess they really meant everything together." Both the images faded away leaving only the 'Best Friends' logo floating. "This has been the news and I'm Summer Gales goodbye and goodnight."

The news channel faded away with commercials soon following.

Silence loomed in the air for both the families and who ever else happen to watch the news that faithful moment. Silence was supposed to be golden, but why was it feeling so ominous at the moment. The teens were almost to the point of hyperventilating, a secret...their secret was just publicly displayed on the news. Sweat dripped down their necks with their eyes losing focus, it was too much for someone to intake all at once. Fear began to creep on them as to many thoughts were passing through them. What when how why where, those questions were already answered they just wished it was never a possibility for them to show up in their lives in that form. Their parents still sat there mouths wide open, with looks of disbelief at their TV if the news channels was still showing that accursed video. Hands were gripping tightly on to knees while some shaking was visibly noticeable from their shoulder blades and above.

She had already brought her knees to her head in a fetal position. Her hands securely holding herself together. The blanket covered most of her body, except for her guilty emerald eyes and messing fiery hair. Kimberly looked at her parents waiting for them to turn their heads at her. It would be any moment now, the wait was torture on a level she didn't know exist before and already wished she never felt...

Ron was on the same boat instead he was slowly pressing his palms directly on the couch. There would be hand prints there for sure. He felt like he was in an oven, but yet his blood at the moment felt colder than ice. His dark honey eyes, mismatch freckles and golden unkempt hair turn their gaze towards his parents. He waited and waited...and waited some more for his parents to look him in the eyes. They still sat there letting the information sink in. He wished it was a dream a horrible damn dream, but only children wished,...this was reality and he knew it.

After what seemed like an eternity James, Ann, Jean, and Dean finally looked at their children. Mixed emotions were present anywhere on either of their faces, instead they all shared the same mutual feeling...doubt.

* * *

A/N: What? You expect me to make my stories plain and boring? I thought my readers knew me better than that. If you really don't like this story then don't read the next chapter when I post it...even though you will anyways.

One thing I will point out this is my 8th story and I'm promising now I won't be making any other stories until I have at least 6 of my other stories completed. So far I have 2 done, which ends up being 4 left.

And one last comment, for my friends out there...you know who you are. I hope you enjoy this tale of 'What If'

Till next time

- Yoshi/Johnny


	2. Chivalry is Not Dead

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

The atmosphere was dry, but at the same time humid. The auburn teen sat there waiting for her parent's reactions. Like a cornered animal she was up against a wall surrounded by hungry predators with her only protection being her bare hands. Except this wall was her couch, the predators where her 'Rents', and her protection a thick warm fuzzy blanket that matched her guilty eyes. Kimberly was literally shaking with fear as the many goose bumps on her body rose up. Funny she felt cold even when surrounded by a warm sensation. Something that should be impossible wasn't, and for once her life she regretted the family…

…motto. 'Never be Normal' that was his family's motto a phrase he cherished his entire life, but now he would welcome a 'Normal' life. Normal people didn't have their secrets exposed on the news; they didn't deal with mega loath maniacs on a daily basis, or unnaturally gain a sudden fear of black holes. No regular people dealt with regular problems, but that's wasn't for him or his best friend 'KP'. Living the life of 'Heroes' they came to learn to accept the unsuspecting in whatever form. But why did it have to be so humiliating? Waiting to receive his parent's questionable gaze the golden-haired teen's fingers clutched the fabric forcefully.

Finally the time came their parent's disappointed looks all peered right through their guilty faces. It was all the same emotion, but with an added expression for each individual adult. James Possible gave Kimberly the heated disappointed, while her mother was a sadden disillusion appearance. Jean gave Ronald a shocked dissatisfied look, and his father's was more of a questionable gaze. Different personalities comprehend a sitch in different ways, it was human nature.

She brought her hand towards her mouth checking to see if she could feel her breathing. She could…it meant it wasn't a dream. Squinting her eyes as the sadden look took over; Ann Possible couldn't help…"Kimmie?"…but choke up at the sight of her daughter.

Pushing her head a bit from her 'Protection' Kim's lips trembled, "Mom I don't know what to…to tell you." Instinctively the redhead lowered her head as she mumbled her words.

"Is it true?" James Possible demanded from his one and only daughter. The core inside of him was burning, and like a volcano was ready to erupt at any given moment.

"Dad…" Kimberly looked away from her father's gaze unable to muster up the courage to even make eye-contact. "…you saw the video didn't you?"

If anger could be recycled as clean power then James would be environmental friendly. The father clutched his fist together as a vein became visible. He needed to hit something anything. The wall wasn't strong enough the floor didn't have emotion. There was only one thing the Possible felt like shredding to pieces. That thing was a boy- named Ronald Dean Stoppable.

No one saw it coming when the rocket scientist hit wall leaving a discernible dent. The possible women gasp at the sight. The cracks were deep he didn't fully penetrate the plaster barrier, but was evidently close.

Sadden but not alarmed by James sudden anger, Ann Possible looked back at her daughter, "So how did…"

"…this happen?" Jean had Ron cornered on the couch. Her hands holding her son's shoulders pinning him. Considering his options the blonde prisoner found no way to escape, instead he deeply inhaled before exhaling.

"It all started out with…" Looking directly in her mother's judging eyes Ron Stoppable was about to re-live the moment that started it all.

"…a mission." It took some unwanted effort but Kim Possible freed herself from the warm embrace. The 'Mission' she remembered it all too well…

…

A lone cargo plane ventured across the baby blue sky free from restraints, on board very few passengers. The pilot who commands the airborne vessel and two teens who prepared themselves to stop a plot for world domination, an everyday sitch for the blond and auburn head, nothing to out of the ordinary. They wore their traditional 'Mission' outfits- cargo pants with pitch black mission shirts. The blonde's hung loosely on his body as for the girl hers was tight fitting her curves. Again nothing out of the ordinary…

Preparing to jump with their bags securely fasten off they awaited the signal from pilot. One…two…three…the intercom boomed and without second guessing their feet lift the steel flooring.

The wind rushed against their bodies making feeling of weightlessness become a slight reality for a brief moment. The redhead enjoyed the feeling it was absolute bliss to her, but her partner wasn't as fortunate. His fears and phobias were probably the only real drawback he possessed but they were devastating to say the least. The hero frowned. Why couldn't her best friend enjoy the ride, sometimes she wished he was just a little braver. More determined…

Wishes always have draw backs no matter if they were intended for good or evil purpose; it was the nature they followed. Kim Possible got her wish.

They were closing in onto the lair. A lair surrounded by sinkholes and vast jungle with unknown dangers. Another couple thousand feet and their feet could come in contact with the muddy floor.

Feeling the right moment the auburn hero pulled her chute cable ready to slow her descending speed.

'Tug'…nothing.

A small look of concern appeared on her face. She tried again, but nothing happened. Her parachute wasn't deploying, and by the looks of it she only had so much time till her body and the floor became acquainted.

With her eyes opening wide with disbelief the heroine twisted her body trying to face her blonde best friend. The wind made it difficult but not impossible. Finally making abrupt eye contact…

Kim cupped her hands trying to echo her voice as much as possible…"Ron!" The air made it difficult for her voice to be heard.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Why was KP calling his name out? Why did she look scared…and why isn't her she releasing her parachute! His eyes suddenly widen when the realization hit him hard across the face leaving a hypothetical print. Kim was in trouble her parachute wasn't deploying!

"KP!"

With his fears suddenly washing away in the sea of his mind Ron straighten his body forward trying to gain speed while Kim stretched her hands and legs out making as much wind resistance. Steadily the blonde came closer to her, but also so did the floor. Time was running short and the wind lowered the timer.

He came closer and closer and the floor came closer and closer. Almost within arm's length Ron reached out as far as possible could with the auburn haired girl doing the same. The blonde saw something he swore till that day he would further prevent, a terrified face- coming from Kim.

Kimberly was scared for her life. Her eyes were on the edge of crying. Ron could see her chest rise and sink rapidly that wasn't a good sign. Then what finally pushed him over the edge was a lone tear escaping the confinements of Kim's eyes and clashing straight on his face rubbing gently across his cheek.

Nothing mattered anymore except for Kim's safety. Pushing his hand further he clutched her hand holding on it desperately as she was pulled in. Quickly Kim embraced his body as one arm snaked around her petit waist preventing her from leaving its protective hold. Her hands pinned his back firmly as she buried her face deep into his colorless mission shirt. Ron pulled his chute and immediately the teen heroes were greeted with a heavy tug given by the air resistance. They slightly groaned from the uncomfortable sensation, but it was more welcomed than the alternative.

Within minutes they landed outside the lair still holding onto each other feeling afraid- especially Kim. The blonde could feel her heart beating at an alarming rate. Small tingles of sweat dripped down on his clothing as he embraced her more firmly.

"Don't worry KP I got you." Kim stiffened in his hold, but slowly relaxed her face still hidden. Her arms didn't soften their hold. The blonde didn't care she was safe and that was all that mattered.

Kim wiped her face on his shirt, "Thanks 'sniff' Ron." She tried not to sound weak and her words were muffled. That didn't matter to Ron he simply gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before giving off content sigh followed by a warmhearted smile. Gently he rubbed her back calming the auburn hero.

Standing there for a brief moment they allowed a moment of silence. Ron could feel her breathing slowing- a good sign. When it was steady and normal her hold lessen and she moved away wiping her eyes the adrenaline finally gone.

The spark in her eyes returned, "Ok let's get Drakken!" The blonde almost laughed seeing how his best friend's demeanor could return so easily.

He nodded with her as she ran for the entrance of lair, "Right behind you KP!" He followed right after her being glad she was alive.

…

"Oh my Kimmie…" Ann had her hands covering her mouth in shock…

Sitting across from her daughter Dr. Ann Possible was a little taken back. Not only from the brave tale, but seeing Kim's body nudge when she mentioned her parachute not releasing obviously it was troubling memory for the younger redhead. She couldn't even imagine the terror of free falling to your death as you count the seconds you have left with precious life.

Her father's posture didn't seem too unchanged on the outside, but his insides were in an all out war. The boy he was fuming over saved her from death- like he promised him. Still James was still angry at the blonde…just not so much anymore.

"That still doesn't explain…" His fist weren't applying much pressure, as before and his inner core began to slowly cool.

"…how you and Kimmie started having 'Relations'." Jean still had her hold on her son pinning him down to the couch. Dean continued to look at his son half confused and proud.

"When Kim and I snuck into the base Drakken …" The blonde sighed. He looked away not wanting to see the fire in her eyes and the questionable stare from his father.

"…had set up a trap…" The blanket no longer covered any part of Kimmie. As the story had progressed forward so did the fabric.

…

Running frantically through the lair the teen heroes searched for Dr. Drakken, but was coming up short. Every sliding door opened up to rooms deprived of any humanly contact. Only one room had anything and it was a bed as far as they could tell and nothing else. Little by little their resolve seems to shake, but never dissolve. With the number of doors withering away Kim and Ron came to a final entrance that gave of somewhat of a sick and wrong feeling. Was it a trap? Most likely, did it matter? Not Really.

Pushing aside their doubts Team Possible peered inside the room to find…nothing. Nothing except for the isotope stashed in a container placed in the corner of the room. Ok now this was beyond 10 on the weirdness scale. No guards, no Shego, and no Drakken? Only the object of their goals was present- it was definitely a trap. A weird trap…that worked!

With their backs to the doors and every room searched Kim and Ron didn't expect the next outcome.

"Turn around…"

It was a whisper that barely registering in their minds, but the teens heard it- enough. Turing around for a split second they saw Shego with what appeared to be glowing knife. It radiated the same green cosmic glow she did- Ominous and untrusting.

Caught off guard Shego swung right for Kim in a full fledge motion the look in her eyes dark.

Through the years Kim and Ron had perfect various techniques or styles. Kim was a fighter and occasionally integrator, while Ron was a distraction and runner. And right now Ron's running skills kicked in…for him to push the auburn girl out of the way.

Kim fell back and looked up just in time to see Ron…

Being now in the trajectory of the weapon Shego slashed a big gap clear across his chest. The impact caused the blonde to fall with a gash going straight from his midriff up to his upper abdominal. Immediately Ron could feel the intense burn building in his chest and his mission shirt was cut clean in half. He clutched his torso trying to block out the pain. Kim could only watch her best friend struggle.

…

"…'gasp'…" Jean released her hold on her son with her eyes widen as with the same as Dean. She looked at Ronald's eyes to see he wasn't lying. Shaking a little Jean reached over to the folds or Ronald's shirt and gently lifted it up to see…"Oh my goodness Ronald!" an unpleasant scar.

Ron pulled his shirt back down, "Yea Shego got a good shot on me…" He tried to joke about, but his parents failed to see the humor, "If you think this is bad you should've seen…"

"…what I did to Shego!" A new found rage enveloped the auburn teen as she recalled that moment. She remembered seeing Ron fall to floor and clutching his chest in pain, while Shego stood over him quite pleased with her work.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible could see the hurt and rage in Kimberly's eyes.

James Possible's heated rage continued to cool as yet he heard how Ronald Dean Stoppable stepped in and saved his precious Kimmie-cub's life. Taking a nasty cut with what most likely followed with a worse scar.

"So what happened next?" Ann asked already not liking the story.

The guilty auburn haired girl sighed, "Well after what Shego did to Ron I kinda lost it."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "You lost it?"

"Yea I lost it…" Kim answered with a small blush.

…

The trap was simple. Shego takes out the princess and then take out the buffoon. Nothing to it… What she hadn't plan on the blonde intercepting the cut and she really didn't expect to see the fit of rage that possessed Kim right after.

When Drakken had entered the room to check to see if the plan went off with success he was surprised to find Shego lying on the floor beaten with a nasty looking teen hero standing right across from him. Her mission outfit was somewhat torn with traces of a green glow, her gloves were balled up in a fist and her eyes gave off a meaningful look. Kim didn't wait for a response from the blue scientist as she kicked Shego over to him not caring the slightest.

"You have 10 seconds to leave my sight before I do the same thing to you…" Drakken almost froze from the tone of her voice and wondered what made the redhead so angry. He got his answer when his eyes peered over to see the blonde on the floor unconscious with a deep cut across his upper body.

Piecing is all together Drakken quickly picked up Shego and dashed out the room not looking back.

With her immediate rage lowering the auburn girl turned to see Ron and instantly a wave of guilt washed over her. It was her fault! If she had been faster then Ron wouldn't have needed to push her out of harm's way. But instead she wasn't and now Ron had taken a hit for her.

Running over to Ron's side the redhead quickly pulled out her kimmunicator contacting the super genius of their group, "Wade we have an emergency Ron's been hurt bad!" The device shook in her hands as she waited for his response.

"Why what's wrong!" He could tell Kim was frenzy in the moment.

"He's been cut Wade by Shego! She cut him across his chest!" Kim looked over to Ron to find he was still lying on the floor motionless with the blood dripping down his chest slowing.

"Well how bad is it?" He asked calmly as he suppressed the urge to bite his lip.

The redhead almost lost it seeing how relaxed Wade was, "Why does that matter Wade! Just get our ride here already!" She almost put enough pressure on her device for it break.

The super genius looked away from the screen with a sadden expression, "That's the problem Kim your ride won't be able to get you until tomorrow. And I was going to suggest you travel a few miles into a nearby village, but with a fresh new wound Ron shouldn't travel outside in the jungle he could get infected or animals could attack him." He finished with Kim's eyes widen in shock.

"You can't be serious Wade!" The heated auburn hero demanded with her teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry Kim, but my hands are tied."

"But I…" She stammered her words.

"It's alright KP." Ron interrupted trying to get up. He had one knee supporting his body while the other rested his hand. His breathing was slow and some sweat dripped down his head. The wound seemed to have stopped bleeding with dried stains of blood on the floor and on his mission clothes.

Kim almost dropped the device to see her best friend awake.

"Ro-Ron…you're ok…" Kim shook with tears almost flowing down her eyes-almost.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ron gave her a heartwarming smile, "Yea…for once KP I'm glad I have Mystical Monkey Poufffggh!" The blonde didn't even get to finish his sentence as the redhead embraced him an all too powerful hold. Tears fell down her eyes without rest as she ignored the stains of red liquid gashing on her mission outfit.

It didn't matter. What mattered was Ron was alright.

"I thought I 'sniff' lost you." This time Kim didn't care if she sounded weak it didn't matter to her anymore.

Returning the embrace the blonde happily sighed.

…

Ann Possible had to wipe a tear away after hearing how Ron was ok. James Possible was just getting his anger under control the whole time. Now he wasn't so sure if he should really be angry at the boy…but that thought only lasted for a second or two as he remembered the news cast earlier and how that very same boy- Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Spanked his daughter!

His diminished fury returned, "That still doesn't explain…"

"…everything?"

* * *

A/N: What? So it's a little dark in this chapter…I promise the romance and explanation will happen in the next chapter.

Till next time

- Yoshi/Johnny


	3. I Can't Look Away

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

The tension continued to build up as every moment got hotter by the second. The blonde teen found it harder to muster up the words for each relived moment was more intense than the last. What was he to do? His parents stood across from him arms crossed waiting for an answer. Everything? How was he supposed to relive those moments again- especially in front of his parents. He tried very hard not to sweat but the pressure continued to grow. The anxiety showed clearly across his face. Pressing further back against the couch Ronald's life would surely changed today when his tale will be finished. Good or Bad? It didn't matter. It was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Prepared or not the blonde readied to continue with the story.

Sighing a little Ron straighten his posture ready to continue, "After what Wade told us that our ride wasn't going to be there until tomorrow that's when…"

"…we decided to stay the night at Drakken's lair." Kim's parents listened intensively. Mad or not the story was a fairly interesting and good one and curiosity had gotten the better of them. At least for Ann. James just wanted to know how Ronald got his precious Kimmie-cub.

…

Ron returned the embrace with a warm smile, "Kim don't worry it will take a lot more than a slash through the chest for me to go down." He could feel Kim loosen a bit from his encouraging words, "Besides imagine you trying to find a new best friend. I don't want to sound mean, but you're kinda bossy KP." The blonde happily remarked.

No matter how hard she tried Kim couldn't fight back the small smile, "I'm not that 'sniff' bossy." She tried to argue but the words were muffled in Ron's shoulder as the tears lessened a bit.

He closed in- leaning beside her ear, "Of course you're not…" The blonde kindly whispered making Kim calm down faster, but not fully.

She continued to embrace him for a few more minutes and Ron didn't argue. Besides he doubted with the loss of blood he could stand properly anyways. Enjoying the comfort Kim relished in her thoughts about her best friend. Her best friend who swooped her away from death twice in one day and in less than one hour, her best friend who's always been there for her since the beginning, never once letting her down, and her best friend that she literally done everything with- together.

Every thought about Ron made her feel all warm inside. Kim liked that feeling…very much.

Finally she felt like she could let go and not tear up. Slowly breaking off the embrace Kim found it harder and harder to do, but it had to be done. Ron was injured and she needed to check the damage. Apart Kim finally saw Ron. And she almost broke upon seeing his appearance.

"Oh Ron…" She cupped her mouth upon seeing the damage. His mission shirt was torn being held dangling by a few threads. There were dried blood stains on his shirt, cargo pants, and skin. And finally the clean cut slash across his chest that went from his stomach towards his upper abdominals almost reaching his neck. Ron was in no shape to move in the dangerous jungle.

Seeing Kim's reaction Ron felt a little nervous, "C'mon KP it can't be that bad..."

"Not that bad!" She interrupted him, "Ron you look like a mess! You have blood stains, a torn outfit, and a large cut across your chest!" The auburn girl already felt back for raising her voice.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Um KP I'm not the only one with all that." Ron could see the confused expression on Kim's face, "You also don't look 100%." He remarked as he pointed at her.

Kim looked down to be shocked with a surprise. Her mission outfit was in disarray. There were tears on her cargo pants and on her mission shirt- some revealing some skin. The blood from Ron's wound was splattered everywhere and she had some cuts from Shego's claws. Overall Kim was only slightly better off than Ron.

She looked back at Ron, "I guess neither of us could leave then?"

Ron smiled, "Yea…" He rubbed the back of neck before he suddenly crouched down with his hands planted on his chest. Ron looked to be pain.

Upon seeing Ron's painful attitude change Kim panicked, "Ron!" The auburn girl ran over to him helping him up with her arm across his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

The blonde breathed in slow and deep for moment before releasing himself from her grasp, "Yea I'll be ok. Just need to be careful that's all KP." He gave off a weak smile and Kim could easily see he was still in pain.

Nervous Kim grabbed Ron's arm, "C'mon let's go see if we could find somewhere to rest…" Ron didn't argue. Resting sounded very good at the moment.

Slowly walking away from the room where it all started. Kim and Ron began to search the lair checking each room, but with each turning up short- nothing. Each time it turned up short the determination inside them died a little. Nothing was inside the abandoned rooms nothing…except for a few stashed of water and a lone bed. Every other room basically was wasted space. Sighing the troubled teens entered the lone bed room.

Noticing the one bed the blonde automatically turned to Kim already knowing what to say in this sitch, "KP you can take the bed I'll just sleep on…"

"Oh no you don't Ron!" Ron didn't expect her to interrupt him, "You need it more than me…" A small smile escaped her, "After everything you did today there's no way I'm going to let you sleep on the floor. I'm pretty sure that would make me crueler than any super villain." She joked in a somewhat serious manner.

The blonde looked confused, "But KP I can't let you sleep on the floor. It's not right I'm a guy and you're a girl. And the guy has to let the girl get the bed in a situation like this. Those are the rules." Ron reminded Kim about the so called 'Rules'.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron there are no rules…" The blonde raised a finger ready to argue, but Kim stopped him halfway by cupping his mouth, "And beside last time I checked I'm a pretty bossy best friend…" She smiled, "…so get on the bed. I have to check that wound of yours anyways." The blonde sighed sometimes there was no way of beating Kim.

Doing as he was told Ron walked over to bed laying in it. Kim then walked over checking the wound close up seeing it closed up meaning he wasn't in any more danger, but he would most definitely get a scar there. The thought of Ron getting a scar for her carelessness almost made the auburn girl choke up. Scars never go away. They're just a constant bad memory that could never be forgotten. And now he has one for protecting her. Kim felt very guilty and didn't know how she could ever make it up to him for saving her twice.

Running her hands on his chest to check the wound Ron flinched from her touch. He tried to hide it but Kim already notice.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry!" She quickly retreated her hand away from his chest, "I didn't know!" Kim came closer to Ron, "Does it hurt a lot?" She quickly asked.

Ron nodded slowly, "Yea it still hurts a bit…sorry KP for scaring you I didn't expect it to still hurt." The blonde tried to apologize.

Kim shook her head with tears starting to form, "Ron you have nothing to be sorry for…" Grabbing his hand firmly Kim never looked away from him, "If there's anything I could do to make you feel better just say the word." She meant it sincerely.

He thought for a moment remembering his past. A thought came up making the blonde blushed, "There is one thing you could…" Already rethinking Ron looked away, "…no never mind it's stupid." The hold Kim had on his hand suddenly tightened.

Looking back at Kim, "Ron whatever it is tell me…please." The softness of her voice embraced the blonde and the fire in her eyes drew him in.

He bit his lip- nervous, "It's just…just…ok I know this is going to sound stupid, but whenever I got a cut that hurt real bad my mom…my mom would always kiss to make it feel better. Hahaha stupid I know right KP!" He quickly joked not looking her way, "Ha-ha-ha…"

The auburn girl paused for a moment taking in the words spoken by the blonde. Kim didn't think the idea was stupid. She remembered as well whenever she hurt herself her dad was always kissed the spot to make it feel better- it always did. Those spots always hurt a lot. And with no antibiotics to dull the pain right now Ron's must be killing him. The way Ron cringes made her feel worthless. He was only here because Ron took a deadly slash for her and now he is lying on a bed...in pain.

Kim bit her lip. It wasn't a big deal just a small kiss nothing to it.

"Ha-ha-ha…Kim?" Ron stopped laughing as he saw Kim slowly moving her lips over his wound, "KP? What are you doing?" He asked very slowly and softly.

Kim didn't answer him but instead moved over to the bottom of his wound. She paused. Gently she then kissed right beside the cut and involuntary Ron shudder a breath before a small wave of relaxation hit him. She could see it his eyes that it helped a bit. Wanting Ron to feel better she laid another mark only just a little more higher above his wound again making him catch his breath. No words were being spoken between them- none were needed. Again the auburn girl trailed above his wound laying another kiss and again she could feel Ron relaxing.

There Ron felt better. So why wasn't she stopping?

Another…she did it again lightly trailing upwards drawing closer to his chest. The grip she had on his hand tightened as her body temperature rose. Ron laid there watching as she drew ever so closer to him not showing any signs of stopping. Once more she kissed his wound moving higher. Her position on the edge of the bed was making it difficult. Fixing the problem Kim's other hand pressed against Ron's chest as she moved onto the bed hovering above him. Neither of them argued. Her legs positioned on each corner as the grip on his hand grew firmer with each passing moment.

She didn't want to stop and he didn't either.

Yet again one more kiss one more move forward. Her hair draped across her shoulders resting on the blonde's exposed body. She lowered more as she continued to kiss his wound higher and higher never taking her eyes off his. Slowly she found herself at the height of his sore- their bodies touching with the heat radiating between them. Kissing the tip Ron trembled a little, but the pain was gone. He couldn't feel it- all he could feel was Kim's warm touch with his own, her eyes still not moving away from his. Her hand not wanting to let go of his as her arm traveled underneath his body grasping him. Fixated the blonde snaked his free hand around her petite waist holding her- never looking away.

The hold he had made her heart skip a beat. He was so gentle yet firm. This time she kissed the tip of his chest only a small distance away from his vulnerable lips…His breathing quickening a little as to hers. She lightly snuffled his smell gradually being intoxicated. Captured Kim wanted nothing more than to attack his lips claiming him. She knew he wanted as bad as her. No second thoughts no backing down Kim wanted to feel Ron and no one was there to stop there. Sliding against Ron's body the blonde felt a small wave of pleasure, before Kim's face hovered above his her hair carelessly falling on each side blocking everything else. Only her eyes were all he could see. Little by little she drew closer letting her eyes drop as to the blonde's.

Unexpected but wanted their lips found each other's savoring the moment. His lips sent jolts through her entire body making her want more. The blonde did to and so they met. Their tongues meeting for the first time embraced one another- tasting each other getting familiar with each part of their mouths. They wrestled but not for dominance but pleasure. The blonde won…claiming his prize- by feeling every part of her soft anatomy. Kim whimper a little as a soft moan escaped her- she tried to hold another back, but the action felt so natural that Kim found it simply impossible. The auburn girl was getting lost as her best friend tasted her. They wanted more.

Running his hand beneath her mission shirt Ron gently rubbed Kim's back increasing the volume of the redhead's moans. He attacked every sore spot massaging it and pushing Kim over the edge. Even in her mission outfit the cuts and tears made her able to feel Ron's body. The small feelings of bare skins touching enticed them. His mission outfit was already torn and Ron figured it wouldn't matter if he torn hers. Lightly he nudged the fabric trying to rip her shirt off. The blonde did it slowly in case the auburn girl didn't want it.

"Please…" What? Kim stopped her assault his lips to look him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with desire and her chest continued to rise up and down against his, "Please…" Again Kim asked very tenderly, "Please Ron…" She attacked his neck, "…hurry and take me…please…I- I need you." And again she reattached herself with him again letting Ron finish what he started.

Wanting her more than ever the blonde pulled more firmly on the black fabric. The already made tears made it easier to rip and eventually he could hear the soft tearing happening and that only made him pull harder. Thread by thread inch by inch the fabric ripped becoming easier and easier to pull. All to long the strings snapped ripping the black top in half. Separated- the blonde pulled the dark top from Kim tossing it carelessly. Their bodies nor lips never separated but now they touched together bare-chested rubbing themselves on one another.

The blonde could immediately feel an intense heat break out. The feel of Kim's bare breasts sliding against him sent blood rushing through his whole body. As the feel of her warm stomach touching his and his wound made him groan. His groan drove Kim further. She wanted Ron! She wanted to be with him- and nothing more.

Tracing her arm holding Ron she lightly trailed down until she reached her object of desire. His mission cargo pants. Ceasing their tongue play Kim looked Ron lustfully in the eyes. She thought of all the times Ron was there for her. All the times he stuck by her through thick and thin. All the times he consoled her when life was getting her down. And all the times he saved…her life. Kim had been so blind her whole life, but now she could see clearly.

Rubbing her cheek with his as a content smile appeared, "Ron?" Her voice was soft.

Ron rubbed back enjoying the closeness, "Yes KP?" He matched her tone.

She halfheartedly stopped rubbing against him to only touch foreheads- theirs noses touched as they stared deep into their eyes. The auburn girl rested her lips one thrust away from Ron's breathing ever so strongly.

"I love you…" Kim breathed slowly as her hot heavy breath matched with his.

Those words struck something deep inside Ron and he couldn't contain it, "I love you to…" Their lips met again for one of the many more times.

She tugged his mission pants and so did he with hers pulling them…

…

"So what happened next?" Ann asked quite enthusiastically as she looked a little flushed. She was fanning herself a little with her own hands. The heated story had a strong effect on her. "Well?" She asked again wanting to hear more from her daughter Kimberly.

Kim was against the couch pulling her blanket over her entire body hiding her tremendous blushing face. Her whole body radiated heat as she hid beneath her blanket with only her face visible, "Mom! I don't think you need know anymore…gosh its embarrassing enough telling you about this..." Kim added while turning to look at her dad and then back to her mom, "…and besides I'm pretty sure you know what happened next." She finished with a deep red blush.

James Possible was at a loss for words at the moment. He didn't know whether to feel angry or very embarrassed. This is why he doesn't do girl talk. "I…ugh well?" He stopped looking at Kimmie, "That does explain everything. Ah well I guess I'll talk to Ronald tomorrow then." He then looked away, "I doubt I could face him anyways…" The rocket scientist mumbled before walking upstairs.

Ann blinked, "Well I gotta admit Kimberly…I'm shocked!" She said placing her hand on her chest with a gasp expression. Kim blushed deeply before a mischievous smile rose on Ann, "So you…"

"…love her?" Jean asked her son who was rubbing his hand with a blush matching Kim's. He was still pressed firmly against the couch, but Jean no longer held him still.

Ron nodded, "I do." He was confidence in his answer but still looked visibly flushed.

Jean and Dean looked at each other for a brief moment silently agreeing on something. Whatever the agreement the woman of the household grew a big glowing smile and the male a proud smile. The blonde was dumbstruck.

They turned around to meet their son one more time. Dean moved forward placing his hand on Ronald's shoulder, "Son I'm still disappointed in you…" Ron sighed, "…but I'm also unbelievably proud of you!" Ron suddenly raised his eyebrows. Dean moved in whispering, "I mean the whole world now knows my son is having relations with his best friend…hehe with Kimberly Ann Possible. What father wouldn't be proud?"

Ron eyes bulged out! He couldn't believe what he just heard coming out the mouth of his own dad. He could only imagine what his mother had to say…speaking of his mother.

Dean moved away from his son to allow Jean to speak up. She still had that glowing smile, "Ronald?"

Ron shivered a bit, "Yes mom?" That smiled couldn't possibly be good.

Jean leaned in, "I do expect grandchildren…"

"…eventually." Ann said before walking upstairs leaving Kim alone. She waited at the top of the stairs waiting for a sound. 3…2…1 she heard a thud and silently left to go back to sleep with a simple smile on her face.

Kim had fainted on the couch with a blush matching her own auburn hair.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be honest writing that entire scene...you know which one took a lot of work. Also if you readers would like me to fully extend that scene then just ask me...I'll add more to this chapter, but if you like it just the way it is then by all means thanks.

Well I guess this story is done...never planned to write more than 3 chapters anyways.

Till eventually

-Yoshi/Johnny


End file.
